Fenvicious
|} Evgeny "fenvicious" Mitsik (ur. 6 października 1994) jest rosyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Unique Team. Drużyny *2015-12-?? – 2016-02-19 - 35px|Rosja Team Quest *2016-02-19 – 2016-05-?? - 35px|Rosja Tempest E-Sports *2016-05-?? – 2016-07-15 - 35px|WNP Team Quest *2016-07-15 – 2016-09-22 - 35px|WNP Comanche *2016-10-14 – 2016-10-?? - 35px|Rosja Quantum Bellator *2016-10-?? – 2017-01-26 - 35px|Ukraina spray'n'pray *2017-02-?? – 2017-0?-?? - 35px|Rosja OVERDRIVE *2017-03-27 – 2017-05-09 - 35px|Rosja Team1337 *2017-05-09 – 2017-12-11 - 35px|Rosja Team Spirit Academy *2017-12-11 – 2017-12-18 - 35px|Rosja Team1337 *2017-12-18 – 2018-03-01 - 35px|Rosja Espada *2018-04-11 – 2018-06-11 - 35px|Rosja Elements Pro Gaming *2018-10-09 – 2019-01-18 - 35px|Rosja Vyalie Pitoni *2019-01-24 – nadal - 35px|Rosja Unique Team Historia 2015 *W grudniu 2015 roku fenvicious dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Team Quest. 2016 *'19 lutego 2016' - Skład drużyny Team Quest dołączył do Tempest E-Sports. *W maju 2016 roku fenvicious opuścił drużynę Tempest E-Sports i dołączył do Team Quest. *'15 lipca 2016' - Skład drużyny Team Quest dołączył do organizacji Comanche. *'22 września 2016' - Skład drużyny Comanche rozpadł się! *'14 października 2016' - fenvicious dołączył do drużyny Quantum Bellator i w tym samym miesiącu opuścił skład i dołączył do spray'n'pray. 2017 *'26 stycznia 2017' - fenvicious opuścił drużynę spray'n'pray. *W lutym 2017 roku fenvicious dołączył do drużyny OVERDRIVE. *'27 marca 2017' - fenvicious dołączył do drużyny Team1337. *'9 maja 2017' - Skład drużyny Team1337 dołączył do organizacji Team Spirit. *'11 grudnia 2017' - Skład drużyny Team Spirit Academy rozstał się z organizacją i był odtąd znany pod nazwą Team1337. *'18 grudnia 2017' - Skład drużyny Team1337 został przejęty przez organizację Espada. 2018 *'1 marca 2018' - fenvicious opuścił skład drużyny Espada. *'11 kwietnia 2018' - fenvicious dołączył do drużyny Elements Pro Gaming. *'11 czerwca 2018' - fenvicious opuścił drużynę Elements Pro Gaming. *'9 października 2018' - fenvicious dołączył do drużyny Vyalie Pitoni. 2019 *'18 stycznia 2019' - Skład drużyny Vyalie Pitoni rozpadł się! *'24 stycznia 2019' - fenvicious dołączył do drużyny Unique Team. Osiągnięcia '35px|Rosja Renaissance' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 154 (2015) '35px|Rosja dtektion' *Czwarte miejsce Game Show Open CS:GO Tele2 Grand Final (2015) '35px|Rosja Team Quest' *1/4 miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce USSR eSports New Year Cup (2016) *Drugie miejsce Binary Dragons Hellstore Winter Cup 2016 (2016) '35px|Rosja Tempest E-Sports' *Trzecie miejsce Uprise Champions Cup: Russia 1 Final (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 25 lutego (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 28 lutego (2016) *Drugie miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Sunday Cup - 20 marca (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 21 marca (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 31 marca (2016) '35px|Rosja Team Quest' *3/4 miejsce StarLadder ProSeries XV (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Game Show Open Season 4 (2016) '35px|Rosja 5FRAGS.ORG' *4/6 miejsce WCA World Contest Championship 2016 (2016) '35px|Rosja Quantum Bellator' *4/6 miejsce WCA World Contest Championship 2016 (2016) '35px|Rosja Team1337' *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 4 (2017) '35px|Rosja Team Spirit Academy' *1/4 miejsce CIS Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 6 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ROG Masters 2017 - Playoffy online Rosji (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 11 (2017) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Montreal 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2017 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje WNP (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce TNA Challenge Cup: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/4 miejsce St. Petersburg Governor's Cup - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce St. Petersburg Governor's Cup (2017) *5/8 miejsce AOC CS:GO Cup (2017) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 15 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce UCC Cup 1 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Rosja Espada' *6/8 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 - WNP (2018) *5/8 miejsce St. Petersburg Cybersport Festival "Defender" (2018) '35px|Rosja HOLLYWOOD' *3/4 miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 19 (2018) '35px|WNP FlipSid3 Tactics' *27 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) '35px|Rosja Elements Pro Gaming' *1/2 miejsce Russian e-Sports Cup 2018: Etap online (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Russian e-Sports Cup 2018 (2018) *7 miejsce Legend Series 5 - Etap grupowy (2018) '35px|Rosja Quantum Bellator Fire' *Drugie miejsce Rivalry CIS Invitational (2018) '35px|Rosja PEY' *5/8 miejsce MID.TV Cyber Cup: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Rosja VyaliePitoni' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2018 Russia by OMEN - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Atlanta 2018: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Rosja tomorrow will be better' *Pierwsze miejsce FURY BIG LAN CUP (2018) '35px|Rosja Vyalie Pitoni' *Drugie miejsce Alienware Cup 2018 (2018) '35px|Rosja Unique Team' *Drugie miejsce LOOT.BET Bullet Blizzard (2018) *Drugie miejsce LOOT.BET HotShot Series Season 1 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje WNP (2019) *Drugie miejsce OGA Counter PIT Season 2 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 2 - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET HotShot Series Season 2 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje WNP (2019) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2019 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *Drugie miejsce LOOT.BET HotShot Series Season 3 - WNP (2019) '35px|Rosja teamteam123' *1/4 miejsce Russian e-Sports Championship 2019: Etap online (2019) '35px|Rosja Unique Team' *Pierwsze miejsce CIS Pro Division: 5-19 maja 2019 (2019) *1/2 miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *3/4 miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 2 (2019) *Drugie miejsce Russian e-Sports Championship 2019 (2019) *5/8 miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *5/8 miejsce WINNERS League Season 2 - Europa (2019) *1/2 miejsce LOOT.BET Smack My Beach - Kwalifikacje WNP (2019) *3/4 miejsce CIS Esports Pro Championship (2019) *Trzecie miejsce LOOT.BET Season 3 (2019) *3/4 miejsce HardCup (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce WePlay! Forge of Masters Season 2: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje WNP (2019) *Drugie miejsce Alienware Game Arena 2019 Split 3 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Alienware Game Arena 2019 - Finały (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Russian Esports Cup 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce DAT TEAM CUP (2019) *1/2 miejsce CIS Minor Championship - Rio 2020: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) *1/4 miejsce FLASHPOINT Season 1: Trzecie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Rosyjscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi